


TOKYO MORPH

by Saudade_reads



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, American Horror Story References, Apocalypse, Battle, Battle Couple, Body Horror, Epic Battles, Fake Science, Final Battle, Gen, Horror, Monsters, Pre-Apocalypse, Psychological Horror, Science Fiction, Survival Horror, Thriller, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saudade_reads/pseuds/Saudade_reads
Summary: After the entire population inhaled a toxic white smoke, all of the citizens started to morph into animal-like creatures that kills everyone on sight. 80% of the entire society was inflicted and started going berserk, however, 20% of them are immune to the toxic gas. One of them is a student in Tokyo who despises games and believes in strength before strategy. His name is Ishida Muen. How will Muen adapt to the changing world he lived in? Will he and his companions find the secret behind the sudden morphing? Will they survive the Tokyo Morph?Tokyo Morph 2020
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	TOKYO MORPH

[REDACTED] 

Video games. 

"Taka, you're losing!" 

Video games for me are all about enhancing the character's strength and removing its weak points for better fighting ability. 

"Oi, Muen! You're overdoing it!" 

Videos games are always about defeating what's weak in front of you by physical means in the game. You destroy their sense of dignity by brutally destroying them so their user will know how it's a tough task to go against you. 

Eradicate. Eradicate. Eradicate. 

Eradicate everything. 

"My character isn't even alive anymore, Muen!" 

Kill.

"Muen!" 

"Huh?" 

Jolting at the call of his classmate, Muen finally lifted his head from the screen. Both of his hands were raised instinctively as a nervous crooked smile started to stretch from his face. Now, if the game won't kill him, he's sure Taka would. 

"Aha! Nice game, Taka!" He laughed, pointing out of the window awkwardly. It wasn't as if he was scared but he was told many times to hold back in games especially when the character is dead already. And at this time, Taka was already fuming from how gnarly his character looked after the beating. 

"I-I can explain!" The ravenette would stutter, holding both of his hands in front of himself, "I was...in fact, trying to see if you're still alive, yes! That's right! I was trying to see if you're alive, I mean— isn't the game club supposed to know about strategic thinking in games?"

"Uhuh, " The male in front of him sighed, pouting lightly at the sight of his bloodied character on his phone screen. "You say that all the time, you love video games don't you?" 

I hate video games.

"Yeah!" The latter answered with a grin, nodding his head as he turned to pick up his phone from the desk and logging out from the game, "Video games are really fun! With all these strategies, excitement, and stuff." 

Games are all about brute strength and survival. It is far off different from the real thing. Boring online games. 

"You think so too?" Taka would reply with a beam, setting up his game to start another round since the other club members are starting to arrive. They usually do group quests together or battle tournaments with the other members. 

Muen sighed, sitting back at his seat as he watched at the time on his phone. He could only guess that he arrived too early for the club meeting, well it's not like he has anything to do before this. But him arriving early means he couldn't leave early too. 

"Oi, Muen, where are you going?" Another club member asked, noticing how the male had stood up from his seat and was about to open the club room door. He retracted his hand from the doorknob and turned around with an innocent smile. 

"Going to the bathroom." He answered with a smile, bowing his head to excuse himself. 

"You better come back quickly! You're our best player here so we will be counting on ya!" 

Chuckling with a shake of his head, Muen would open the door, however, a certain phenomenon changed his life forever and that's how it all started. 

Muen's eyes widened at the sudden gush of white smoke that entered inside the club. It eventually enveloped the whole room and the entire establishment he was in. Upon inhaling the white gas, his eyes widened in pain and discomfort. It was like someone tossed a torch inside his mouth or burning coal. His heartbeat rushed and his body felt numb from the pain from his chest. The others who are inside the room started coughing as well, tables turned as everyone went to kneel on the floor. Everyone was holding either their stomach, mouth, or throat. He coughed and vomited as he rested himself against the door frame while holding his throat. 

It hurts. Man, this hurts. 

"T-Taka...?" Looking back to check on the others, the pain surprisingly subsided just after he omitted what's left of his lunch. The white liquid looked like his rice cakes. Shit, this is disgusting. 

"Taka—" 

Before he can even begin to analyze what was happening, he fell backward at the sight of blood that started to spread along the tiled floor. He shivered at the scene of Taka's once healthy body turn into a gnarly creature that he would only see in movies. His head had turned into a gigantic mouth and it ripped one of the other member's upper body off easily like tofu. The mouth's teeth were shaped differently, and it had no eyes at all nor a nose or ears. It was like an inborn shark. Weirdly enough, there wasn't a scream from anybody from that room. 

Because just like Taka, they also turned into the same disgusting creature with veins palpitating at its mouth and arms that looked like its swelling from the amount of liquid that's being stuffed inside. 

And he was the only one sane there. 

When he said he wanted to experience the real thing that's in games. This wasn't what he expected. 

He doesn't want his friends into monsters. 

Did his other schoolmates turn something into like this too? 

Why didn't he change? 

Is he going to die? 

Did...

Did the Tokyo Morph?

**Author's Note:**

> Admin's Notes
> 
> Thank you for reading the prologue of Tokyo Morph. I actually don't have certain pictures to describe the characters in the story yet and was still looking for a suitable reference for the main lead Muen here. Let's just say Muen is an average high school student. Nevertheless, I would like to ask for your consideration for the grammatical errors of the story and continue supporting Tokyo Morph! 
> 
> — Saudade


End file.
